La heredera
by Raimbow
Summary: Después de la herencia de la Abuela Marie la vida de Bella cambia, deja de ser la niña buena para ser la bailarina principal de "La tua cantante". BxE. Todos Humanos! - Mal Sumary.
1. Testamento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia**

* * *

**Herencia**

Hace ya poco más de dos años desde que ella partió, hizo un testamento, aun recuerdo el día de su lectura, era de esperarse que a la niña de 16 años no le dejara nada, y lo único que yo quería era poder escapar de todas las miradas asesinas que me mandaban mis tíos, porque yo, la nietecita menor de edad, tenía que estar en la lectura del testamento de su adinerada abuela,

Flash Back

El abogado repartió todo, y hasta ese momento dejaron de fulminarme con la mirada, empezaba a pensar que la Abu Marie había solicitado mi presencia en la lectura solo para hacer enojar a mi tío Aro y mi tío Marco e impresionar a mis padres, clásico en ella, al final el abogado saco un sobre blanco, y prosiguió con la Lectura.

- A mi única nieta, Isabella, desde el día en que naciste supe que eras especial, que tenias un brillo y cualidades hermosas, sin embargo tu necia madre decidió preferir al fracasado de tu padre que al hombre que a mí - sus palabras me habían dejado helada, sabia por mis papas que la Abu Marie jamás había aceptado a mi padre por su procedencia económica pero nunca la había escuchado ser tan dura con el – se que estas enterada de que esa es la razón por la que tu madre no está en la lectura y no le he dejado nada, pero tú no tienes la culpa mi dulce Isabella, y si están leyendo esto es porque partí antes de que cumplieras tu mayoría de edad. – Cada vez que avanzaba la lectura me sentía más pequeña, las miradas de mis tíos no eran exactamente de amor – Al no ser mayor de edad no puedo dejarte nada, no vaya a ser que el infeliz de tu padre quiera quitártelo – No podía creer las palabras de mi abuela, tenía los ojos vidriados por las lagrimas acumuladas de impotencia por la manera en que se refería a mi padre solo por no tener dinero – así que deje a mi abogado una carta que te será dada cuando cumplas tus 18,.-

Eso era todo lo que la abuela había escrito para mi, supongo que tenía que esperar 2 años, mis tíos se relajaron cuando se dieron cuenta, que lo mas que podía contener ese sobre era una carta sin valor para ellos.

- Habiendo repartido mis bienes quiero pedirles un último favor, sean felices y vivan al día, no se preocupen por planes para el futuro, el futuro llegara solo. Me despido hijos míos, y mi querida nieta, siempre te amare como la hija que un día tuve, y perdí- el abogado se aclaro la garganta para continuar – Eso es todo por hoy caballeros, señorita Swan la veré en su cumpleaños número 18, no se moleste en contactarme, iré personalmente a su casa ese día a las 8 am según lo pidió su abuela, la reunión tendrá que hacerse en privado, es decir sin sus padres ni ninguna otra persona presente, ¿quedo claro? – solo pude asentir, ya me estaba hartando que tratara de hablarme con manzanitas, tenia 16 pero entendía a la perfección todo eso.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Hoy 13 de septiembre, cumplía la mayoría de edad, el reloj marcaba las 7:45 am y estaba en casa de mis padres esperando al dichoso abogado, mi vida había cambiado un poco a como era antes, solo el entrar a la universidad, había cambiado mis días tranquilos de preparatoria a mis días un poco más "ajetreados", por así decirse, de la universidad.

Estaba algo ansiosa por la carta de la Abu Marie. Mire mi reloj, 13 minutos mas solo 13 largos minutos 780 segundos, era demasiado, me levante por un vaso de leche con chocolate, si dime niña pero esa es una manía que me calma, ¿raro no?, el chocolate en vez de ponerme hiperactiva calma mis nervios, 7 minutos más, lave el vaso y limpie la mesa donde derrame "sin querer" un poco del liquido, ya estaba siendo paranoica.

Comenzaba a centrar aun más la coleta alta que llevaba mi marrón cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta, estaba tan ansiosa que no podía ni abrir el pestillo. Cuando al fin pude ahí estaba el abogado en su elegante traje de vestir negro con su maletín.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, es un gusto volver a encontrarme con usted-

-Buenos días señor Cope, lo mismo digo, por favor adelante pase a la sala- el abogado entro examinando mi pequeño hogar, digo no era muy elegante pero debería ser más cuidadoso.

-Bien he venido a traerle como acordamos el sobre de la carta que su abuela le dejo, y como una cosa lleva a la otra tiene que leerla precisamente ahora para continuar con la siguiente parte- ¿Siguiente parte?, no me atreví a preguntar, sería estúpido preguntar algo que acaba de serme informado, la curiosidad aumento cuando vi la pulcra caligrafía de la abuela vuelta algo desaliñada, supongo que por la enfermedad ya no podía escribir bien cuando la escribió.

_Querida Isabella Marie…_

_

* * *

_

N/A!

Me da algo de pena publicar mi historia, principalmente porque soy nueva y la verdad no sé si la trama les guste o no, cada que toco la laptop para escribir esta historia, siento que mis dedos cobran vida y continúan la historia sin siquiera preguntarme a mí. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad y publicarla.

El primer cap. Es algo corto pero así empieza la historia, y como soy nueva no creo que los capítulos sean muy largos.

Se aceptan Sugerencias, criticas y de todo:D!, que tengan buen dia!


	2. La Carta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia**

* * *

_Querida Isabella Marie…_

_Mi amada Marie, se que detestas que te digan así, aunque no seas capas de admitirlo al menos no conmigo, tal vez no sepas la historia de cómo terminaste llevando mi nombre, aun cuando nunca apoye el matrimonio de tus padres, pues veras, sé que no debería de decirte esto pero no puedo morir dejando que pienses que soy una mala mujer y que solo desprecio a tu padre porque no tiene dinero, también quiero quitarte la venda de los ojos y que empieces a ver a tus progenitores de manera realista, ya que no son los ángeles que tú piensas. De verdad lamento que te enteres de eso de esta manera, pero no puedo morir dejándote en la ignorancia, ignorancia que no sabría si algún día desaparecería, querida nietecita, no te había dicho esto antes porque no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo, pero cada día me convenzo de que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad._

_Diez años de diferencia había entre tus padres, como sabes esa es una de las razones por las que no aceptaba muy bien su relación, pero como se que tu madre es muy terca decidí aceptar su relación, ella tenía 16 años cuando empezaron a salir, era muy joven para saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero tu padre la enamoro, después de dos meses comprendí que tu padre era un buen hombre y que en verdad estaba enamorado de tu madre, aun con la diferencia, apoye su noviazgo mucho más tranquila hasta que paso. _

_Ellos llevaban saliendo poco más de un año, cuando tu madre llego llorando diciendo que estabas embarazada y que no sabía qué hacer contigo, al principio me quede en chok, mi pequeña niña estaba embarazada, lo único que quería era matar a tu padre, pero luego recordé el amor que se tenían y entendí que tal vez no fuera tan malo y que juntos podrían cuidarte, pero me equivoque, convencí a tu madre de hablar con Charlie tu padre, y ella acepto, al día siguiente fue a encontrarse con él, volvió tres horas más tarde muy contenta, por lo que pensé que tu padre la había apoyado, cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber la razón de su alegría, tu padre le había dado un cheque y una tarjeta de una clínica clandestina donde interrumpían embarazos._

_No quiero imaginar el daño que te cause leer esto, para mí misma es muy difícil de escribir aun._

_Tu madre estaba feliz de deshacerse de ti, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, tome medidas extremas, lo sé, aleje a tu madre de tu padre, pero no podía permitir que acabaran con una vida inocente, menos siendo mi nieta/o, trate cambiándola de colegio, unas semanas después de que entro me preocupe porque habían pasado 2 horas después de la salida y no llegaba a casa, pensé lo peor y la busque como loca por todos lados, hasta que recordé la dirección de la clínica clandestina donde tu padre quería llevarla, me dirigí ahí lo más rápido que pude y encontré a tu madre y padre en la sala de espera, al entrar la señora acababa de nombrarla, llegue poco antes de que tu madre cometiera una locura, después de eso la metí a un internado de monja, donde paso los 6 meses que faltaban para que tu nacieras, el día de tu nacimiento tu madre dijo que no te quería en su vida, así que te fuiste a vivir conmigo, así de pequeñita, tuve que encontrar maneras de alimentarte y cuidarte mi querida Isabella, tu no recuerdas nada de eso porque eras apenas una bebe estuve cuidando de ti, y sin saber de tu madre, ya no se apareció por aquí, hasta el día de tu cumpleaños número 1…_

_Ese día te hice una pequeña celebración tan privada que solo éramos tu y yo, creo que aun tienes las fotos de ese cumpleaños eras la bebe más hermosa, del mundo, y me sentía orgullosa de ti, cuando te estaba dando algo de la tarta de chocolate llegaron tus papas y un abogado, exigiendo a su hija, yo no pude hacer nada, así que te llevaron y no volví a verte sino hasta tus tres años, cuando recibí la llamada de tu madre, estaba desesperada porque no tenían dinero y a tu padre lo habían desempleado del buffet de abogados de Seattle, hubo recorte de personal creo, y tu padre prefirió estudiar para policía ya que su puesto de abogado haría que subiera de cargo rápidamente. En fin eso ya lo sabes, pues en el tiempo que tu padre estuvo estudiando tu madre trabajo de mesera, alquilaban un pequeño departamento en un barrio de mala muerte, fui a verla porque quiera verte a ti, al ver en las condiciones en las que vivía decidí ayudar a tus padres mas por ti que por cualquier otra cosa, claro con la condición que me dejaran entrar en tu vida de nuevo._

_A partir de entonces decidí dejarte protegida con un fondo para tus estudios, claro eso solo lo podías utilizar cuando cumplieras 18 años, es decir ahora. Es una gran suma que podrá pagar la universidad que quieras, en cualquier parte del mundo, hasta tu doctorado, además cubre la renta de tu casa y tus alimentos, ahí un bono que va directo a tu bolsillo semanalmente mientras estés estudiando para tus necesidades como ropa y otras cosas. Esto se activa automáticamente al iniciar la universidad. Después de lo que acabas de enterarte es tu decisión hacer lo que quieras._

_Ya que te conté tu historia quiero contarte un secreto, esto nadie ni tus tíos ni tu mama lo saben. _

_Cuando yo era más joven tu abuelo que en paz descanse, y yo salíamos mucho a bailar, nos encantaba eso, y no es porque sea presumida pero yo bailaba muy bien, sobre todo muy bien el can, can, así que decidimos poner una especie de bar can, can, que aun existe, solo que ahora no solo conserva la tradición can, can, sino que ahora ahí bailarinas exóticas, no nudistas, no prostíbulo, solo personas que muestran su belleza y su arte bailando, es muy popular en Seattle, se llama "la tua Cantante", yo he estado dirigiéndolo, hasta el día de mi muerte lo haría, ya que muera siendo tu menor de edad, un amigo de tu abuelo y mío seguirá al mando, hasta que tu cumplas 18 años, es mi negocio más preciado Bella, lo que más quiero de todas mis posesiones y quiero que sea tuya, que tu lo manejes, veras que pronto el mundo del arte te encanta a ti también e incluso tal vez puedas llegar a hacer, como yo alguna vez lo hice, el show principal de "la tua cantante". Se que es una responsabilidad muy grande y que tal vez no debería dejarla en tus manos, pero ese lugar es especial y no quisiera que pasara a manos de alguien más, cuando quiero que tu lo encabeces._

_Bueno mi querida Isabella, el señor cope te dará detalles, de mi parte es todo… Solo quiero desearte que seas feliz, y espero que entiendas mi actitud hacia con tus padres, aprende de nuestros errores Isa y recuerda que no hay que confiar en nadie. Te estaré cuidando desde el cielo. _

_Con amor_

_Tu Abuela._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no podía creer lo que habían hecho mis padres, ahora entendía como los recuerdos de mi niñez eran confusos y llenos de dolor, siempre borrosos, podía entender porque mi padre no tenía muchas muestras de cariño conmigo, aunque en el fondo sabia que me quería, pero me quería porque me tenía que querer, no por voluntad, mi madre era otro caso, ella si me odiaba y no lo ocultaba, nunca quisieron que yo estudiara la universidad, pero ahora entiendo cómo me animaron a que estudiara literatura en Seattle, ellos si sabían del dinero que recibiría y claro sabían que así podrían sacar provecho de su hijita y de paso deshacerse de ella. Wow… ahora había cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas. También estaba choqueada por la parte del bar—cabaret—stripper o lo que sea que la abuela quería que yo heredara. Estaba en chok y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que el abogado me movió

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Isabella?—

— Si, solo han sido un golpe de emociones duras, ¿podría explicarme por favor lo del negocio de la abuela, y el fondo para mi universidad?—

—Claro señorita para eso vine— El abogado empezó a explicarme que el negocio pasaría a mis manos en cuanto asistiera a una función, me explico los horarios, trabajadores, honorarios y todo eso. Cuando llego al fondo fue cuando puse atención

— Las notificaciones de la beca, el pago semanal, y el pago de las inscripciones y colegiaturas empezaron desde agosto cuando dio inicio su universidad. La inscripción y la colegiatura fue pagada automáticamente desde el banco, para evitar extravíos, lo que sí ha estado llegando semanalmente fue el bonus que su abuela asigno para sus gastos y el cheque para la mensualidad equivalente a un departamento lujoso…

— Espere espere, a mi no me ha llegado ninguna correspondencia con ningún bonus ni cheques ni nada.

— Siento contradecirla señorita Swan, tenemos la firma de recibido de todos y cada uno de esos pagos, aquí las tengo si quiere verlas— dijo extendiéndome una carpeta con unas firmas, de René otras de Charlie, no podía creerlo, mis propios padres estaban robándome, — señorita Swan eso es todo por mi parte, el día que quiera ir al club a Seattle hágamelo saber, debo ir con usted por su decisión, que tenga buen día señorita—

— Gracias señor Cope. Igualmente,— acompañe al abogado hasta la puerta y cuando se fue, sentía que el dolor que había retenido delante del abogado estaba a punto de explotar, corrí a mi habitación, quería desahogarme y mi cama era la única escapatoria que tenia, al menos por ahora.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas pasaban por mí mente, como jamás tenia la mínima muestra de afecto de ellos, las cosas comunes en mi vida era que ellos olvidaran "accidentalmente" mi cumpleaños, reuniones escolares, torneos, y fechas importantes, yo fui para ellos solo una carga, que se interponía en su felicidad, podía entender por fin en desprecio de Charlie hacia mí, cuando yo pensaba que mi padre era frio y no estaba en su naturaleza demostrar afecto estaba equivocada, en verdad el no sentía afecto por mí, René, Dios René, bueno, ella era René. Sentía un dolor profundo en mi corazón al darme cuenta que fui despreciada hasta por mis progenitores.

Mi cabeza no podía pensar más en eso, en cambio me mando imágenes, imágenes de mis años pasados, de pequeña había veces que no iba a la escuela porque mi mama decía que la educación era para ricos y nosotros no podíamos costear eso, las veces en que tanto René como Charlie olvidaban mi cumpleaños y no lo celebraba nunca a menos que la Abu Marie estuviera de visita, las cenas donde todo estaba cargado de un silencio incomodo, los golpes que de pequeña tuve que sufrir, y mis días tan monótonos de pre adolescente, en las mañanas que tenia suerte iba a la escuela, desde las 8am y regresaba a la 1pm, preparaba la comida y comía mi porción yo sola tratando de terminar antes de que Charlie y René salieran de su trabajo a las 3pm, me bañaba y hacia la colada o acomodaba mi habitación, después iba al pequeño hospital de Forks a ayudar con los niños u ancianos dolientes, regresaba a mi casa a las 6pm para limpiar los platos y preparar la cena, terminaba y hacia mi tarea, para después bañarme y dormir, siempre era la misma rutina, hasta los 16 años, corrección, hasta el día de la lectura del testamento de la abuela, entonces sus tratos hacia conmigo cambiaron, hablaban de mi universidad, convenciéndome de entrar a la universidad de Seattle, recordaron mi cumpleaños 17, hasta habían rentado una casa de asistencia cerca de la universidad para que viviera allí de lunes a viernes por mi horario escolar, claro la casa era muy humilde porque "no tenían mucho dinero" así que deje el hospital para los fines de semana y entre a trabajar en una tienda de deportes donde con el poco sueldo que ganaba era destinado a mi comida y necesidades escolares, en mi cumpleaños 18, inclusive me planearon una fiesta, que sería la noche de hoy, ¿quiénes vendrían? Hijos de los amigos de mis padres, porque yo no tenía, a menos que contaran los ancianos y niños del hospital. Tenía que escapar, tenía que huir y no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que ser ahora.

* * *

Segundo Capitulo, dejen opiniones:D


	3. Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

_Tenía que escapar, tenía que huir y no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que ser ahora._

Volvería a la casa de asistencia de Seattle por el momento, después decidiría que hacer con mi futuro. Me levante y lave el rostro con nuevas fuerzas generadas gracias al odio recién descubierto que podía sentir, entré al cuarto de mis "padres" y busque la gran maleta de René, corrí a mi cuarto, puse la maleta abierta en mi cama y comencé a meterle toda la ropa que quedaba en mi closet. Metí zapatos y dos álbumes de fotos que mi abuela me había regalado, mi neceser de maquillaje y todo lo que pude alcanzar, tomé mi billetera con los ahorros de toda mi vida cuando escuche el coche policía de Charlie estacionarse. No sabía si podía enfrentar a mis padres así que salí por la puerta trasera, me escabullí hasta mi viejo Chevrolet y conduje a toda la velocidad que el viejo trasto podía.

Tendría que dejar la casa de asistencia, no quería que mis padres me encontraran, aunque eso sería algo difícil ya que no pensaba cambiarme de universidad, tomé mi celular y le marque el número del abogado.

—Abogado Cope, buenos días —contestó una voz desde el otro lado del aparato.

—Hola licenciado Cope, habla Isabella Swan, lamento llamarle tan pronto, pero quiero saber cómo hacer para que los cheques del apoyo lleguen a otra dirección, así como también el pago del alquiler de un nuevo departamento que la abuela Swan dejo para mí.

—Bueno señorita Swan, usted debe de ir al banco "Vulturi" con una identificación suya, los datos del nuevo lugar a donde se dirigirán los cheques y el pago del alquiler. Otra cosa que quería mencionarle y recomendarle Isabella, el dinero que dejo su abuela para el pago del alquiler puede usarse para comprar una casa o un departamento, y no cualquier departamento, usted podría comprarse una enorme casa en Seattle o a sus afueras —Sus palabras se tornaron interesantes en ese momento, no estaría nada mal comprarme un departamento— Como le decía señorita Swan, habla usted con la dependienta del banco y le solicita cambiar de domicilio al que llegan los queches y el pago del alquiler al departamento que rente. Esos es todo, en el mismo banco puede pedir asesoramiento —Concluyó.

—Muchas gracias señor Cope, esta misma tarde acudiré al banco, disculpe pero, ¿Hace cuanto llego el ultimo cheque del bonus a mi hogar?

—Hace 5 días, lo que significa que en dos días llegara el siguiente.

—Comprendo. Gracias de nuevo señor Cope y disculpe por llamarlo nuevamente.

—Cuando quiera señorita Swan, que pase muy buen día.

Ahora tenía que apresurarme y mudarme a un departamento más cerca de la universidad, y ya que tenía dinero, no me preocuparía por el precio. Fui primero con la señora Stanley, dueña de la casa de asistencia, le explique que me mudaba esa misma tarde, y aunque me miro con cara de sospecha, no dijo nada y solo asintió. Tome las pocas pertenencias que tenia, y las metí en la maleta. En cuanto acabé, me despedí de la señora Stanley y subí en mi monovolumen.

Llegue a un Starbucks a comprar un café, que bien necesitaba, y un periódico. Entré a mi monovolumen y me dispuse a leer los anuncios de departamentos en renta, ya después decidiría si me compraba una casa, por el momento tenía que conseguir un lugar donde pudieran mandar el dinero antes de que Charlie y René me robaran aun más. Señale los departamentos que más llamaron mi atención sin mirar los precios, tampoco quería que me diera un infarto. Busque cerca del campus y encontré uno realmente atractivo, aunque fuera a vivir sola podía sacarle provecho al departamento rentando otro cuarto. Era un espacioso departamento de 2 habitaciones y dos baños, lo que lo hacía realmente bueno. También tenía una cocina-comedor y una sala de estar, era algo lujoso por la zona donde decía que estaba ubicado, pero no importaba, si la abuela había dejado dinero para mí, sería lo correcto que lo gastara en algo que realmente me gustara.

Prendí mi monovolumen y me dirigí hasta la dirección, algo realmente bueno era que solo estaba a dos manzanas de la universidad. Lo que significaba: _"no más problemas porque mi viejo trasto decidiera quedarse parado"_

¡Podría ir y venir caminando!

Llegué con el encargado y pedí información, me enseño el departamento y era realmente bonito, y espacioso, además de que conservaba los muebles de la cocina y la sala de estar, lo que era un alivio ya que yo no tenía ningún mueble. De hecho, no había pensado en eso, tendría que preguntar en el banco si existía alguna cláusula o algo que me ayudase con eso.

Le dije al encargado que me quedaba con el departamento, me dio por promoción lo que restaba del mes gratis, ya que habían estado teniendo dificultades para rentar el departamento, y accedió que el pago del mes entrante se realizara exactamente el día primero. Por suerte me dejo quedarme desde hoy, otra cosa más que adoraba ahora de este edificio eran los elevadores. No era mucho mi equipaje, pero si pesaba.

Baje al monovolumen que desentonaba con todos los otros carros que había, pude identificar un Volvo plateado a un lado de mi señor carro. Mi auto era el más viejo ahí, pero ya remediaría eso, mas tarde.

Me costó solamente un viaje subir mis maletas, decidí ducharme cuando recordé que no tenía el neceser de limpieza, solo el de maquillaje. ¡Rayos!

Lavé mi rostro, y acomode mi coleta alta para dirigirme al banco, solo esperaba que aun no hubieran cerrado. Antes de salir, le pedí al dependiente información para las formas de pago y un aval de que estaba viviendo allí.

Por suerte, el banco aun estaba abierto. Pregunte donde debía formarme y donde me indicaron que debía ir, no tenia fila. Hoy era mi día de suerte. Lo primero que hice fue informar el cambio de domicilio, la dependienta me dijo que no había problema y que el siguiente cheque sería enviado a la dirección que le di y el pago se realizaría por el banco.

— ¿El cheque que me llega semanalmente no puede ser cambiado por una tarjeta de crédito donde me depositen? —seria mucho más fácil tener una tarjeta que cargar con efectivo.

—Claro señorita Swan, pero tiene que abrir antes una cuenta con un monto mínimo de cinco mil dólares, ¿Cuenta usted actualmente con ese capital? Si lo trae en este momento, podemos abrirle la cuenta en tarjeta de crédito sin necesidad de otro documento que no sea su identificación, todo esto gracias que su abuela la señora Marie dejo todo listo por cualquier inconveniente —En mi bolsa tenia los ahorros de toda mi vida, estarían mejor guardados en una tarjeta que en mi bolsa.

—Sí, aquí tengo un monto de siete mil dólares en efectivo. Quisiera hacer mi cuenta con seis mil y que se sigan depositando los bonus semanales a la tarjeta.

— ¿Me permite su identificación? —Le di mi identificación y empezó a teclear en la computadora, después de 3 minutos saco un sobre y termino la activación de mi tarjeta, le entregue el dinero, y ella me entrego la tarjeta —Bien señorita Swan, su tarjeta ha sido activada y yo acabo de cambiar el modo de pago de los bonus, ahora serán depositados en su tarjeta cada siete días. ¿Algo más en lo que la pueda ayudar?

—Por el momento no, muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer atenderla señorita Swan, que tenga buena tarde —Apenas había notado que afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, eran sobre las 5 o 6 de la tarde.

En camino a mi departamento recordé que no había comido en todo el día solo el desayuno y el café del Starbucks. Paré en un restaurante de comida rápida y pedí una hamburguesa para llevar, no tenía ganas de preparar comida. Me dirigí al supermercado que había visto hace 5 cuadras para comprar lo necesario.

Compre los víveres necesarios y al terminar dirigí al área de aseo para coger lo que me faltaba, necesitaba también un botiquín de primeros auxilios, creo que eso era todo, mi billetera sentía un enorme agujero al ver el carrito lleno de productos, pase por un pasillo de utensilios y cogí una sartén, vasos, platos cucharas, y una cama inflable, tenía que dormir en algún sitio hoy tome un cobertor y dos almohadas y estaba lista para pagar.

Me forme para pagar y cuando llego mi turno, la señora me veía raro, creo que no era muy común que una muchacha de mi edad llevara absolutamente todo para el hogar así como así. Cuando termino de pasar las cosas, me dieron el total, 250 dólares. Mañana saldría temprano al marcado a comprar la fruta y las verduras que faltaban.

Llegue a mi departamento y me dispuse a bajar la enorme cantidad de bolsas del supermercado. El portero tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme, por lo que no demoré tanto tiempo como debía. Entré al departamento y acomode todo, después fui a mi "recamara" para poder inflar la cama, después la tendí con el cobertor y las almohadas. Cuando mi estomago gruño, fui a la cocina y comí —en realidad— devoré la hamburguesa. Deseche las sobras y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. Cogí mi pijama, una muda de ropa interior y una toalla. Era reconfortante sentir el agua tibia en mi piel, todavía estábamos en Septiembre, pero ya empezaba a cambiar el clima y hacia algo de frío. Salí cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, y sin ánimos de hacer nada más, me acosté a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con fuerzas renovadas, cogí mi celular y vi 23 llamadas perdidas de mis padres y 15 mensajes, decidí ignorarlos y apagar el celular, no tenía ganas de pensar en ellos. Fui directamente al baño a lavarme el rostro para despejarme un poco, anoche no lo había visto bien, en realidad era espacioso, tenía una tina, regadera de mano un gran tocador el lavabo y todo lo demás, esto sí era vida, no como en la casa de asistencia, recuerdo que cuando llegue tuve que fumigar para matar a las cucarachas. Mi habitación era espaciosa, vacía, pero espaciosa, y tenía una ventana grande con vista al campus, tenía que recordar comprar cortinas, no quería ser espiada ni nada por el estilo.

Busque en mi maleta un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, bastante cómodo, y unas bailarinas blancas. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para buscar algo mucho más elaborado. Busque en otra maleta una bolsa que usaba para ir de compras al mercado cuando íbamos con mis papas a Portland. Tome mi billetera con algo de efectivo y mi tarjeta de crédito, salí al pasillo a tomar el ascensor, le di los buenos días al portero, supongo que no podía seguir llamándolo portero así que vi en su placa; Black, Billy Black. Parecía un buen hombre, fui hasta mi monovolumen y primero me dirigí al cajero automático, y revisé mi saldo. Casi me desmayé, ayer solo tenía seis mil dólares y hoy tenía once mil. Mi abuela duplico prácticamente mis horarios de toda la vida. Con ese dinero tendría que ir a comprar lo que le faltaba a mi habitación. Volví a mi viejo trasto y la idea de venderlo para comprar otro me pareció más atractiva que nunca.

Continúe mi camino al mercado, era temprano pero ya había mucha gente, empecé comprando vegetales. Luego mi sección favorita, frutas, luego fui por algo de queso, y pan dulce recién hecho.

Termine mis compras cuando aun no daban las diez de la mañana, volví al departamento y guarde las compras. Fui a mi habitación y busque en el ordenador muebles, necesitaba una cama, un escritorio, una televisión, un pequeño baúl, un sillón de cuero negro y una cómoda. Antes de completar mi compra, decidí pedir dos camas, dos cómodas y dos televisiones, para la habitación de al lado, no sabía quien la rentaría pero sería mejor proveerla de lo útil, dándome un total de 1280 dólares. La entrega podría llegar mañana o en un lapso de 72 horas.

Dieron las 12:00 de medio día cuando recordé que tenía que ir a la librería, por un libro de la clase de drama, me levante y en camino pensé en comprarme un nuevo atuendo. No tenía todas mis cosas conmigo así que mi armario no estaba lleno, baje y me dirigí a la librería de la escuela, compre el libro y volví a mi departamento para coger el monovolumen e ir al centro comercial. Entre a una de las tiendas que me llamaron la atención y estaba viendo una chamarra de cuero negra cuando sentí a alguien al lado.

—No deberías comprar eso, bueno no aun, cuando se deje venir el frío esta tienda hace remates y podrás encontrarla más barata —Me dijo una muchacha que parecía de mi edad, solo que mas bajita que yo, tenía el cabello negro y corto, parecía un hada— Soy Alice, Alice Brandon y ¿tú eres?

—Oh, Soy Isabella, pero dime Bella —sonreí.

—Bien bella ¿Gustas que te muestre algo?, trabajo aquí y si te dejo ir sin ninguna prenda creo que me despedirán —dijo sonriendo.

—A decir verdad, estoy buscando un atuendo cómodo para la universidad.

— ¡Oh! espera, creo que te he visto por el campus.

—Si, acabo de entrar —asentí— estoy estudiando literatura inglesa ¿y tú? —pregunte un poco más confiada.

—Yo estudio diseño de modas. Trabajar aquí es como practicar para el futuro, y bien por este lado —camine tras ella mientras nos acercábamos a un aparador con unos jeans realmente bonitos— tengo unos jeans bastante bonitos y cómodos, mira pruébate estos —me dijo mientras me pasaba tres jeans y me empujaba a un probador vacío— ¿Bella, que color te gusta más como luce en ti?

—Azul, creo —respondí un poco dudosa. No era algo que hubiese pensado con anterioridad.

—Bueno, creo que también te viene el verde y el rosado claro —me pasó un par de blusas. Una era hermosa de azul con cuello en V y con un cinturón negro, la otra era rosada, con cuello buche con detalles negros, era estupenda y se ceñía perfectamente a mi cintura, me hacia lucir más reportada*.

—Bella, quiero verte —Al salir me examino con la mirada, luego me hizo un signo de aprobación con la mano —te quedan fantásticos Bella, debes llevarlo, por lo menos ese conjunto —Los pantalones aunque de tiro bajo se verían realmente bien.

—Llevare los tres pantalones y las dos blusas Alice, gracias has salvado mi vida, no tengo mucha suerte con eso de hacer combinaciones —le dije con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema Bella, eres realmente hermosa, casi todo te queda —Dijo provocando mi sonrojo— Hey Bella, mi hora de comer empieza en 5 minutos, si quieres podemos ir a comer algo al restaurante del centro comercial.

—Eso sería genial Alice —fui a pagar mis compras y espere a Alice, cuando salió me guió hasta una especie de restaurante de comida rápida, pedí una hamburguesa y una cola mientras que Alice una ensalada y jugo de naranja. Fuimos a una mesa mientras esperábamos nuestras órdenes.

—Nunca antes te había visto por este centro comercial —comentó.

—Creo que es porque antes vivía más lejos de aquí, a las afueras de Seattle. Acabo de rentar un departamento aquí cerca, ahora estoy en la tarea de buscar una compañera de departamento— Cuando dije eso la vi extender una gran sonrisa.

—Oh Bella, yo también he estado buscando un departamento para mudarme, ¡Ya estoy harta de vivir con mi tía y que no me deje hacer nada! —Alice me había caído muy bien, a pesar de su excesivo entusiasmo.

—Si quieres te puedo rentar el mío, nada me alegraría más que tener una amiga aquí.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encanta tu idea, ¿Dónde vives?

—En la zona residencial de Seattle a dos cuadras de la escuela en los departamentos San Marco.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —Exclamó— nunca podría pagar la renta ni de la mitad de un departamento de ese lugar, lo siento Bella tendrás que seguir buscando.

—No, no Alice. Veras, te acabo de conocer pero ya te tengo mucha confianza. Mi abuela acaba de fallecer y me dejo un fondo universitario que cubre mi estadía en el departamento o casa de asistencia que yo desee, así que eso ya está cubierto. Dime ¿Cuánto le pagas a tu tía al mes?

—200 dólares, pero enserio bella no pué…

—Shh Alice, tu renta serán 200 Dólares, ¿Ok? eres mi primera amiga aquí, más bien mi primera amiga de mi edad en toda mi vida —corregí— ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente buena como para quedarte conmigo?

—Bella, enserio me da mucha pena contigo, pero gracias acepto encantada.

En ese momento llego la comida y creo que teníamos demasiada hambre porque ya no hablamos hasta que terminamos de comer.

—Bien, puedes mudarte cuando quieras, las camas y todos los muebles deberían de llegar en un lapso de tres días así que ya sabes, tercer piso, departamento San Marcos. Ahora lo siento pero tengo que irme, hablare con el dependiente y necesito un celular nuevo así que, nos veremos después —se despidió de mi con un abrazo después fui a pagar lo que habíamos consumido sin que ella se diera cuenta pague su comida también.

Llegue a un centro de celulares y elegí un "Iphone", pague y volví a mi edificio. En la puerta estaba Billy.

— Hola Señorita Swan buenas tardes –

— Buenas Tardes señor Black, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

— El que guste señorita—

— No me diga señorita porfavor, digame Bella— solto una risita nerviosa

— Con gusto seño.. Bella, pero tu tienes que llamarme Billy ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo también quiero informarle que una amiga vendrá a vivir conmigo, ya que hay dos habitaciones, ¿hay algún problema?

— No Bella, de hecho iba a sugerirte que rentaras la habitación restante.

— Gracias Billy, la muchacha que vendrá a vivir conmigo se llama Alice Brandon, es algo bajita, tes blanca cabello negro, y menudita. ¿Si viene podría pasarla?

—Con gusto Bella—

—Bien nos vemos luego Billy –

Iba camino al elevador cuando tropecé con algo y estuve a punto de caer, cerré los ojos me prepare para el golpe, cuando sentí un par de brazos sosteniendo mi cintura, abrí los ojos para encontrarme al hombre más guapo que había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

El mejor pago son los Reviews:D*

Criticasycomentarios;*

Saludos(K)


End file.
